crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Hitori Kakurenbo (Hide and Seek by Yourself)
Prologue This is based on a diary that my friend from Japan received from her mother after her aunt died. I will not reveal her name, nor mine, in fear for our safety. My friend translated it and I posted it on here because she does not have access to a computer. It's very interesting, and I need feedback on this. It appears to be the diary of her other aunt, who went missing in the Summer of 1975 when she was fourteen. Some of it was worn out and illegible from being locked in an attic for so many years. This is what she managed to get out of this. The Diary of Sugagaki Aina July 20, 1975 Our teacher assigned us a big project over the summer, I was pretty much the only one excited about it. You're supposed to come up with a Japanese legend or myth. I have been waiting about this project since -unknown-. I wanted to do a project on Hitori Kakurenbo -Hide and Seek by Yourself-. It's one of my favorite legends (I know it's fake, but it's fun). I decided to test it myself. I will do one where I do it correctly, and one where I don't. I convinced my family to stay at Auntie Fumie's house for -unknown- nights (?). I bought this journal to record my -unknown-. But it's turning out more like a diary, ha ha... I'll start tomorrow. It's too late now, and I've heard it only works at midnight. July 22, 1975 I tried it the right way last night. Nothing happened. It was boring sitting in the closet until -unknown-. I'll try tonight. July 23, 1975 I did it the wrong way this time. In the middle of our "game" (?) I just walked out and set the doll I had named "Akane" in the dresser next to my bed. The doll I used last night was a red bear I bought for 500 yen (about $5) at the toy store. Nothing happened last night to cause anything -unknown-. So I'm pretty disappointed. My parents and my three siblings get home tomorrow. I need someone to complain to (that means you Katsumi). (Katsumi was her older sister, who died recently (my friend's aunt). Her other two siblings appear to be my friend's mom; Ayana, and her uncle; Takaro who were both younger than Aina. July 24, 1975 My mom yelled at me because I apparently didn't empty the tub and I took all the rice (that was weird, I was sure I -unknown- the tub and there was a whole bag of rice left). So I'm in hot water at the moment. I still complained to Katsumi, she acted like she always does when I annoy her, and pretended I wasn't there. I forgot to mention that Takaro was acting strange when he got home. He kept staring into nothing. My baby sister Ayana is doing it too, but that's normal (?) for her. July 25, 1975 Katsumi screamed this afternoon after finding the bath tub filled with something red. Takaro kept screaming that it was blood and running around the bathroom like a -unknown-. My mom made all of us clean it then sit at the table until she found out who the -unknown- was. It lasted until late at night. She sent us to bed finally an said we'd continue this in the morning. I'm going to bed now. July 26, 1975 Takaro was still freaking out about yesterday, and mom said that it was just -unknown- coloring. Anyway, it did continue this morning, but it ended when mom left for work, leaving the four of us. I try not to think about it, it's very stressful and bad for my -unknown-. There was thumping coming from Takaro's room all night. I almost went up there to yell at him to be quiet, but chose not to. July 27, 1975 I finally complained to Takaro after another night of thumping. He simply said it was "Akane-Chan in his closet". Kids are weird sometimes, especially if their name is Sugagaki Takaro. July 28, 1975 Takaro drew me a picture. He said it was me and Akane-Chan (see above image). I decided to tape it in here so I don't lose it. July 29, 1975 I feel so drained. I heard noise in my closet. When I went to check it out, a rush of air flew out and I thought I heard a girl laughing. I felt drained after that incident and laid down. July 30, 1975 The thumping got louder. July 31, 1975 I'm -unknown- of it. I decided to -unknown- to Takaro. No more(?)! -unknown- (the rest of the journal is illegible.) Epilogue It was disappointing when Aina's diary ended abruptly like that. My friend could only make out the word "Aka" meaning red a few pages after the last entry. A missing persons report for Sugagaki Aina was issued on August 2, 1975 in Ehime Prefecture in the city of Niihama. It has never been solved. Names in this story have been changed for protection (except Aina's first name). My friend's mom didn't remember any of that, because she was only two. But when she finally got a hold of Takaro over the phone he said that he remembered "Akane-Chan" (but just a little). He said that she was a little girl in a red dress with red hair and her bangs tied up on the top of her head. That was a pretty vivid memory, as he was only seven at the time. He said that's all he remembers from that far back in his childhood. He also remembers that Akane-Chan disappeared after Aina did. Maybe, Akane-Chan wasn't an imaginary friend from a child's imagination? Category:Disappearances Category:Diary/Journal